The Naked Truth
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir end up in the same alleyway as they de-transform which would be totally fine...if it wasn't for the fact that both Marinette and Adrien had been in the shower mere moments before the Akuma attack.


Marinette had been in the middle of washing her hair when Tiki suddenly phased into the bathroom.

" **GAH**!" Marinette screamed as she jumped back. Unfortunately for her though she then immediately slipped on the wet, slippery, floor of the bath and fell backwards. She immediately banged her head against the hard bath tiles as she barely caught herself from falling completely by grabbing hold of the shower curtain (and promptly ripping it from some of its fittings. " _Tiki!_ " she screeched as she tried to cover herself. " _What the hell_?! I'm in the _shower_!"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Tiki shrugged as Marinette flushed bright pink and spluttered incoherently, "and you know I wouldn't invade your privacy like this if it wasn't an emergency."

Marinette collected herself enough to catch Tiki's meaning. "There's an Akuma attack?!" she cried out dismayed. " _Now_?!"

"Yes," Tiki replied calmly, "if I were you I would hurry there's already been a lot of destruction of public property."

"You're right," Marinette said as she put her gam face on, "Tiki! _Transform m_ e!"

"Wait!" Tiki shrieked. "Don't you want to puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-?"

Whatever it was Tiki tried to say got lost as the red Kwami was pulled into Marinette's earrings and the transformation sequence commenced. Soon enough Ladybug flipped the shower off and leaped out of the Dupain-Cheng bathroom window ready for battle.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Adrien was singing in the shower.

It was one of his favourite activities to do. He was never allowed to really let loose anywhere (Ladybug had banned singing on Night Patrol after the fifteenth noise complaint) and so he took great pleasure in his showers as he sang as loudly as possible.

" _ **WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ WE'RE HALF WAY THERE!" he belted out as he used his bottle of shower gel as a microphone. " _ **WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_! LIVIN' ON A PRAYER. TAKE MY HAND, WE'LL MAKE IT I SW-"

"Hey kid," Plagg stuck his head through the shower door, "first, can you quit that racket? It sounds like you're murdering all the cats of Paris in here. Secondly th-"

" _Plagg_!" Adrien yelped as he dropped his shower gel and hastily covered his private parts. "I'm _showering_!" he flushed bright red. "We've _talked_ about this!"

"Eh," Plagg shrugged, "nothing I haven't seen before."

" _I don't care_!" Adrien spat out. "We've discussed this before! You don't interrupt my shower time!"

"It's an _emergency_!"

"For the last time Plagg," Adrien said irritably, "running out of camembert is _**not**_ an emergency!"

"Yes," Plagg said childishly, "it _is!_ But that's not what I meant. What I meant was there's an Akuma attack-"

"What?!" Adrien cried out. " _And you didn't tell me sooner_?!" Plagg shot him an incredibly unimpressed look but Adrien seemed oblivious as he held up his hand with the miraculous ring on it. "Plagg! _Transform m_ e!"

" _Whoa!_ " Plagg shouted. "Shouldn't you get dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-?"

Once again (as it had happened one time too many before) Plagg's words were lost as the black cat kwami was dragged into Adrien's ring and the transformation sequence was started. Soon enough Chat Noir was in Adrien's place and he quickly switched the shower off before he leaped out of Adrien's en suite window.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

The Akuma took a better part of an hour to defeat but as always with the help of Lucky Charm, Ladybug's quick thinking, and Chat's skills in distracting, fighting, and destroying, they did once again win.

"Mission accomplished!"

They both did their customary fist bump when both of their Miraculous' sent out the third warning alarm.

"I better go!" Ladybug said hastily. "My transformation is about to wear off."

"As is mine," Chat Noir grasped Ladybug's hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckles, "I better _scat,_ My Lady," Ladybug rolled her eyes at the pun, "until the next time."

And with that they split apart and flung themselves as far as they could from the steadily growing crowd (and Alya's camera phone). Chat Noir barely made it a quarter of the way home when his final alarm went off and he barely landed in an alleyway in time. Just as his feet landed on the ground though he heard a thump and turned round to see Ladybug had ducked into the same alleyway.

Their equally wide eyes met in horror just as their transformations wore off and I a blur of pale red-white light and green-white light, Ladybug and Chat Noir disappeared to reveal Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.

Adrien's jaw dropped open.

Marinette stiffened and let out the smallest of squeaks.

And then, with mortifyingly slowness, it occurred to Adrien that he was standing in an alleyway, butt naked, as the cool breeze of the fine Parisian evening hit his private parts.

Adrien was sure his head was going to explode he was blushing that hard.

And then, with even more mortifyingly slowness, it occurred that the pretty pink flush Marinette's face always had was now steadily growing down her neck, down her collarbone, and along her very naked, very round, very soft-looking breasts….

Adrien was _definitely_ sure his head was going to explode from embarrassment as he let out a startled yelp and tried to cover his eyes.

Marinette, however….well….

…..Marinette screamed.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

"All right," Plagg's voice came from up above them, "the coast is clear."

Marinette felt Adrien let out a sigh of relief as his warm breath tickled the back of her neck. It tingled and made her blush all the more before it then reminded her that she was a. _naked_ , b. in naked _Adrien's lap_ , and c. being held by a _naked Adrien_ whose hands were unwittingly on her breasts as he held her close.

She let out a yelp and jumped out of Adrien's lap before this situation could get anymore awkward, or embarrassing, or humiliating.

God, she wished this was just one awful nightmare.

Like that one when she ended up taking her physics test naked and her whole class pointed and laughed.

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked anxiously. "I really can't afford anyone seeing me like this."

Marinette grimaced in sympathy.

It would be a nightmare and a terrible, awful, pain to try and explain to people, police, and her parents exactly _how_ and _why_ she ended up naked in an alleyway but at least it wouldn't be splashed on front page of every newspaper and magazine in Paris. Poor Adrien would have to explain to the _whole world_ exactly _how_ and _why_ he ended up naked in an alleyway and she had a nasty feeling that his father wouldn't be all too forgiving about it either…

"It would serve you right," Plagg said nastily, "how many times have I told you to _think_ before you transform? This ain't Ancient Greece or Rome, Kid, they do take exception to you wandering round naked nowadays."

There was an exaggerated eye roll which spoke volumes of how ridiculous Plagg thought humanity was.

"I agree," Tiki said disapprovingly, "it wouldn't have done any harm to wait _five minutes_ to actually put some clothes on before you went out to save the day. I think you'll find Paris would have forgiven you for the delay."

Adrien and Marinette both ducked their heads down and shifted sheepishly as they mumbled something at the same time.

"Never mind," Tiki said softly, "it's just going to be a case of charging up again and transforming you once more."

"Yeah, but _how_?!" Marinette cried out. "I don't exactly have any cookies in my pockets right now, Tiki!"

"And I don't have any cheese on me either!"

"Obviously," Plagg said dryly, "we're going to have to find a nearby shop, and when I say _we_ I mean Tiki and I because you two blatantly can't go anywhere, and when we do we'll phase in, steal some cheese-"

" _Absolutely not_!" Tiki interrupted. "We're _forces of good_ not _thieves in the night_! We'll get them the legal way."

"Oh _come on_!" Plagg whined. "It's an _emergency!_ Besides you could hardly be self-righteous right now I know your chosen has sticky fingers."

He smirked down at Marinette and Marinette swallowed back a squeak as she wondered whether or not Plagg had in fact witnessed her phone heist those many, many, months ago.

"Yes, well I'm guiding Marinette to be better than that," Tiki sniffed, "we'll go to the Guardian. He'll help us. It's his job to help us."

" _Aw man_!" Plagg whined again. "That's going to take too long. He's miles away and we got to fly to him without being spotted and then there's explaining it all to him and then there's dealing with Wayzz tutting like the-"

"We are going," Tiki said firmly, "to the Guardian."

" _Fine_!" Plagg sighed heavily. "We'll try to be back as soon as we can Kiddies," he said to both Adrien and Marinette, "until we do try to stay out of sight and don't move!"

Marinette would like to know where the hell Plagg thinks she and Adrien were going to go in their current state of undress.

Then, when she realised that Tiki and Plagg had left them, she desperately wished she could crawl under her bed covers and never come out again.

Especially when she met Adrien's amuse green eyes after she managed to drag her own away from his very well defined abs.

She squeaked again.

Someone up there obviously hates her!

With a burning passion.

"Well," Adrien said a little hesitatingly, "…I suppose you can say now we know the _naked truth_."

Marinette moaned pitifully. "No," she said, "just no. this is not the time for jokes."

"I was just trying to break the ice!"

"Well _don'_ t!" Marinette snapped.

There was another long silence as Marinette shivered. It wasn't particularly cold but the fact that Marinette was naked and not dressed like a normal person made it cold for her. She let out another surprised squeak when she suddenly felt Adrien tug her wrists and she collided into his very warm, nicely carved, chest. "Here," he murmured as he wrapped his arms round her, "I'll keep you warm."

Marinette felt a lot of things all at once.

She felt like she could die of embarrassment because she was _naked_ and her crush was _naked_ and they were hugging, _naked,_ in what was technically a public place that anyone could see them, take a photo, and show the whole world. Which would mean she would definitely have to go into witness protection because there is no way in hell Adrien's fans would be after her blood for this.

(Also how on earth would she ever be able to explain this to her parents?!)

She also felt utterly disgusting. She was, after all, _naked in an alleyway_. She could feel the grim and dirt beneath her feet and she was so sure she had seen a rat not that long ago as well. Marinette was sure she could shower for the rest of the day and still not feel clean _ever again_.

Then there was the fact that she had just had her identity as Ladybug revealed to her partner and found out simultaneously that her partner was her long-time crush. She was confused on how exactly how to deal with all that especially as they were in a middle of a crisis right now.

And finally there was the fact that the naked love of her life was clutching her to his very nice, warm, beautiful, naked body.

She was doomed to die of a heart attack or a brain aneurysm at any second.

At some point the pair of them ended up huddled behind the great big steel bin they had been hiding behind earlier. Marinette tried desperately to not think about the fact her naked bottom was touching the filthy ground or the fact that Adrien's naked legs were a sight to beheld as they were tanned, strong, and –

 _No!_ _ **Bad**_ _Marinette_!

"So," Adrien spoke up shyly, "erm…so you're Ladybug."

"Yep!" Marinette squeaked.

"And you know that I'm Chat Noir," Adrien carried on nervously, "so, erm, maybe we could talk about-"

"Could we talk later?!" Marinette interrupted. She really didn't want to sit here, _**naked**_ , in alleyway as her crush and partner proceeded to tell her that he was no longer interested in her now he knew the girl behind the mask. Or worse, that seeing her naked had really put him off but he can still be her friend if she liked. "I don't think this is the appropriate time, do you?"

"No," Adrien mumbled, "it's not."

They fell into another awkward silence as Marinette very determinedly kept her eyes on her knees and refused to even glance Adrien's way. If she caught sight of his legs, or his arms, or anything if she was honest, then she would never be able to look away and it would be humiliating to try explaining why she was perving on her partner.

After what felt like an eternity – in hell as Marinette's skin tingled each time Adrien's bare skin brushed against hers tempting her to glance over – they suddenly hear quiet, firm, footsteps and briefly panicked.

"Marinette! Adrien!" Tiki chirped as she zoomed over onwards them. "We brought help."

"Not that you particularly need it at this point," Plagg drawled out, "we're all charged up and can transform you again."

" _Plagg_!" Tiki chided. "Don't be ungrateful. Master Fu very kindly got us here. If we flew on our own it would have taken much longer."

If Marinette thought she was going to die of embarrassment before that was nothing compared to how she felt _now._ She kinda wished she was anywhere but here as Master Fu, very tactfully, avoided looking at either her or Adrien as he held up to garish Hawaiian shirts.

"I thought you might be cold," he said softly, "Unfortunately this is all I have to offer."

"It's more than enough," Marinette said hastily as she snatched the least offending looking one and hastily shoved it on over her head. She might think it was ugly as hell but she wasn't going to be ungrateful after spending the last hour or so naked. "Thank you."

"It's awesome!" Adrien exclaimed. Yesterday, Marinette would be shocked that Adrien would think something like a hideous Hawaiian shirt was awesome. Today, however, she now knew he was Chat Noir and all she could think (with a slight eye roll) was _typical._ "Thanks a lot. And thanks for feeding Plagg I know he can be a bit greedy."

"It's not greed when you're actually starving!"

"Oh please," Tiki said cynically, "you've never starved a day in your life."

"It's quite all right," Master Fu said reassuringly, "I am used to Plagg's stomach. And you're very welcome for the shirts."

"You must think us the worst heroes," Marinette bemoaned, "forgetting our own clothes like that."

"Quite the opposite," Master Fu's eyes sparkled with mirth, "you would not be the first to forget such a thing. Just remember in the future you are allowed five minutes to put something on."

After more very grateful thanks and promises to return Master Fu his shirts after they had been cleaned, Adrien and Marinette transformed back into Chat Noir and Ladybug. There is an awkward moment as they met each other's eyes and Ladybug suddenly blushed so deeply that she matched her suit as she realised she knew exactly how well Chat Noir's suit actually fitted him.

Chat Noir looked equally embarrassed as he suddenly scratch the back of his head. "Ah, well, I," he stammered out nervously, "best be going!" he blurted out. "Before Nathalie starts to look for me."

"Yes! Yes!" Ladybug squeaked out. "I should go home too! Mum and Dad will begin to think I might have _drowned_ or something."

"So….erm…. _seeyouatschoo_ l!"

"You too!"

And with that they both fled the scene as quickly as they could while they both tried to block out Master Fu's highly amused chuckles out.

"Yes," Master Fu murmured softly to himself as he watched the two superheroes run in opposite directions, "they are definitely made for one another."

MBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Adrien was in hell.

It had been a whole night since he had accidentally found out Ladybug was Marinette, seen her naked, and been naked in front of her as his own identity had been revealed, and he still couldn't stop thinking about Marinette's naked body.

He tried, very, very, hard not too but he had failed abysmally.

The first thing he had done when he had gone home was step right back in the shower but unlike his first one he certainly did not _sing_ while he washed. Plagg, thankfully, knew better than to interrupt what was something very non-innocent activities in the bathroom.

Then there had been all the dreams which made sleep difficult and now he was in school where he was about to bump into Marinette any second and he was trying his damn best not think about how shapely her legs were, or how cute her bellybutton looked, or how soft her breasts felt when he accidentally grabbed them when he held her last night. He especially was not thinking about the feel of her n-

 _No!_ _ **Bad**_ _Adrien!_

"Hey dude," Nino elbowed him, "were you listening to a word I said?"

"Huh?" Adrien blinked. "Yes!" he said quickly. "I was listening. Something about music and Alya."

There were, for the most part, the only two things Nino really talked about nowadays.

"Uhuh," Nino said disbelievingly, "are you all right, Adrien?" he asked with a touch more concern than he usually used. "You look a little flushed."

Adrien tried to desperately think of a convincing lie (because apparently whenever he says 'I'm fine' Nino hears 'I need help' so that was always out) but was rescued or rather thrown into more trouble when they almost collided into Alya and Marinette who approached the classroom door the opposite direction of them.

"Good morning," Alya greeted them, "how are you two? Better conversationalist that this one I hope," she nodded her head towards Marinette who was rapidly turning a bright magenta out of embarrassment, "my girl won't tell me what's up with her at all."

"Hey babe," Nino replied, "I'm afraid Adrien's not much better but I can promise you that I'm feeling rather chatty today."

Nino and Alya both turned their gazes to Adrien and Marinette who both shifted awkwardly on their feet. Adrien tried, and failed, to make eye contact with Marinette. Feeling hopeless for himself but determined to reassure Marinette that he was fine, Adrien opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Marinette.

The blue-black haired girl of his dreams suddenly stomped her foot as she met him dead on in the eye. Her cheeks were pinker than anything he had seen before in his life. "I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT YOUR NAKED MUSCULAR CALVES!" she suddenly screamed into his face.

Startled by this sudden, loud, embarrassing, declaration, Adrien felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment and humiliation at that as unwittingly some mental images of last night popped back into his head. "Y-Y-YEAH?" he yelled back. "WELL I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT YOUR BREASTS!"

There is a painfully awkward silence as Adrien and Marinette's eyes widened in unison as they just realised what they had blurted out in front of their nosey, overly concerned, best friends.

"Excuse me," Adrien mumbled, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Me too!"

And with that they hastily shuffled past each other as they kept their heads ducked down and avoided all possible eye contact not only with each other but with anyone else that happened to be in the corridor and overheard them.

Adrien was now going to find the nearest sink and try to _drown_ himself to save him from this humiliation while Plagg laughed at him. He had a sinking feeling that Marinette was going to do the same.

Only, you know, minus the Plagg laughing at her bit.

Nino and Alya, however, exchanged baffled looks as they watched their best friends dash down opposite ends of the corridor to escape one another.

"… _what the hell was that all about_?!"


End file.
